


В цветении

by Wanda105



Series: Наизнанку [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Body Image, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Intersex Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Loki Feels, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Open communication is not this family's forte, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011), Prince Loki (Marvel), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Puberty, Royalty kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Loathing, Sexuality Crisis, Sibling Incest, Social Issues, Table Sex, Teen Angst, Thor Feels, Unrequited Lust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda105/pseuds/Wanda105
Summary: Глава 1. Тогда: детство Локи – один из болезненных секретов всепоглощающего стыда и сильного влеченья к его брату - всё что привело его на предназначенный путь.Глава 2. Теперь: Локи беспокоится о долгом пути в Мидгард и делает всё возможное, чтобы развлечь себя, не зная, что его проблемы только начинаются.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Наизнанку [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Тогда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761780) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



Большую часть своей юности у Локи не было причин полагать, что он отличался от других мальчиков. Конечно, он был умнее и талантливее, но в этом и заключались различия. Он рос счастливым, особенным и защищенным, принцем Золотого Царства, не зная о могущественных тайнах, которые родители хранили от него.

Зачарованный гобелен его жизни начал раскрываться тем утром, когда он увидел кровь на простынях; он продолжал разрушаться на протяжении нескольких столетий, пока смерть Фригги окончательно не уничтожила его.

Разумеется, она с самого начала знала, что плачущий младенец на руках Одина был ребёнком Йотуна, но это ни в коем разе не ослабляло её привязанности к нему; она полюбила маленького Локи с того момента, когда он впервые посмотрел на неё заслезившимися глазами и с дрожащей губой, хотя лишь купая его в первый раз, Фригга обнаружила, что он был действительно уникальным, наделен двумя полами вместо одного. Это не имело значения для Фригги, но она была обеспокоена – что было вполне понятно – проблемами, с которыми может столкнуться Локи, когда достигнет совершеннолетия. По этой причине она скрыла это Одина, считая, что это вызовет лишнее напряжение в их недавно пополнившейся семье, не рассказывая про это и самому Локи.

По крайней мере не напрямую.

Что-то наиболее похожее на правду было, когда она узнала, что Локи и Тор пропускают занятия, чтобы поплавать. Локи был невероятно убедительным, даже будучи ребенком, и одним из его любимых занятий было заставлять Тора и нескольких их общих друзей сбегать с уроков истории Старого Бьярта, чтобы пойти искупаться в ближайшем ручье. Старый Бьярт, как и предполагало его имя, был старее ночи и почти полностью слепым, поэтому Локи создавал иллюзии себя и других учеников, которые тихо читали учебники, пока их настоящие копии крались по коридорам, хихикая и затыкая друг друга. Локи был во главе. Они пробирались мимо часовых и бежали по тонкой земляной тропинке к ручью, на ходу скидывая одежду.

Это срабатывало безупречно, но каким-то образом Старый Бьярт всё же узнал об этом, и Локи с Тором были вынуждены признаваться в постоянных прогулах перед разозлёнными родителями. Один дал им одинаковые наказания – Локи за то, что он творил шалости, а Тору за неприличные ругательства и за обвинения своего брата – но когда всё закончилось, Фригга отвела Локи в сторону и опустилась на колени, чтобы смотреть своему сыну прямо в глаза.

– Ты не должен больше плавать со своим братом и друзьями, – тихо сказала она. – Не вместо занятий и даже не в свободные дни. Это не безопасно и неуместно, милый.

Локи решил, что это ужасно несправедливо и начал плакать, зная, что его мать не любила видеть его таким.

– Не безопасно? Почему? Разве плавать - это так плохо? Опасен ли ручей? Почему мне никто не говорил об этом? Это не моя вина! Почему ты наказываешь меня? Я ведь не знал!

– Ох, Локи, – Фригга вздохнула, поправляя платье и присаживая на пол рядом с ним. – Ручей безопасен, и ты можешь купаться в нем, когда захочешь, но только не с другими детьми.

– Но почему? В одиночку плавать скучно! Так не с кем играть! Тору всё равно можно плавать с другими мальчишками, почему не нельзя?

– Потому что ты гораздо более особенный, чем другие мальчики, Локи.

Локи моментально прекратил плакать и оживился, как Фригга и думала. Она знала, что дети до смешного эгоистичны, и Локи ничем не отличался. Вот бы она успела излечить его от этого, пока оно не стало проблемой.

– В твоём теле скрыта великая магия и сила, – сказала она ему, – и это нельзя показывать ни одному из твоих друзей. Если бы они об этом знали, то попытались бы забрать её у тебя.

Глаза Локи расширились. В своем юном возрасте он очень мало знал о сексе, но понимал магию и всегда гордился своими способностями – тем немногим, чем он обладал, по сравнению с его гораздо более сильными сверстниками.

Он обнял себя руками, в защитном жесте, выглядя обеспокоенным.

– Я показывал им свой секрет всё это время? Они что-нибудь узнали?

– Не думаю, – Фригга слабо улыбнулась. – Это не конец света, Локи. Тебе не запрещается играть в воде. В следующий раз, когда ты захочешь поплавать, то я отведу тебя сама. И научу магии воды, как тебе такое? Знаю, что это не так весело, как играть с друзьями, но…

– Нет, звучит здорово! – сказал Локи с широкой усмешкой. – Учиться магии гораздо веселее, чем получать водой в лицо от Тора.

Фригга рассмеялась, Локи успокоившись, обнял её за шею, и так его невинность была сохранна еще какое-то время.

Это было решение, о котором она будет жалеть еще долгие годы.

* * *

Локи, которому только исполнилось тринадцать, вступая в стадию, где процесс естественного старения начал замедляться, однажды появился перед Фриггой с мрачным выражением лица и прямо сказал:

– Мама, со мной что-то не так. У меня идёт кровь уже три дня, и я никак не могу исцелить себя. Я думаю, что умираю.

Сердце Фригги мгновенно разбилось. Она бросила свои дела и притянула Локи к себе, прося прощения.

Встревоженный, он спросил, почему.

– За то, что не сказала тебе раньше, – ответила она, моргая со слезами на глазах. – За воспитание наивного юноши, который должен был знать о своих удивительных отличиях гораздо раньше. Ох, мой милый Локи, мне так жаль.

Локи был полностью сбит с толку и всё еще очень напуган, полагая, что его смерть близка. Фригга заверила его, что это не так и попросила слуг покинуть её. Она отвела Локи в более уединённую комнату, усадила и рассказала ту же открытую, сложную историю, которую матери рассказывали своим дочерям с незапамятных времен.

Локи был опустошен. После того, как ужас и стыд миновали его, началось горе, вызывавшее реки слез из уже потрясенного тела. Фригга как могла, отвечала на вопросы, которые он задавал, хоть на некоторые из них она отвечала, что это естественная особенность его магии, таланта, долгое время считавшегося лишь женским, как и некоторые особенности его психологии – знание языков, красноречивость, выражение эмоций, социальные взаимодействия. Он был удивлён узнать, что его беспристрастность к обоим полам делает его популярным среди друзей и народа.

– Когда-нибудь ты станешь замечательным королём, Локи, – заверила его Фригга.

– Может, вместо этого я стану королевой, – сказал он холодно, – и однажды скажу ту же ложь моему собственному плачущему, истекающему кровью сыну, который никогда не станет королём.

Его слова глубоко ранили её – как он и думал – но она всё еще была его матерью, и он никогда прежде не видел такой боли в её глазах. Горечь в его голосе сразу испарилась, и он извинился за свою грубость. Фригга понимала его разочарование и простила, обнимая Локи, укрепляя решимость, чтобы произнести следующие слова:

– Ты не должен говорить об этом никому. Пока мы не найдем ответы на некоторые твои вопросы, будет лучше, если это останется нашим с тобой секретом.

– Но почему? Что плохого в том, что отец узнает? Или Тор? Как мне держать это в секрете от него? Мы проводим так много времени вместе.

Фригга старалась не думать об этом, но материнское воображение бывает довольно изобретательно, когда дело доходит до представления худшего с их детьми. Она не переживала, что Тор может дразнить или издеваться над Локи за их анатомические различия – нет, это можно исправить дисциплиной и наказанием; проблема был в том, что через несколько лет Тор может проявить интерес к этим же различиям и…

Это было маловероятно, но всё же возможно, и этого Фригге было достаточно.

– Боюсь, они не поймут этого, милый, – сказала она. – Возможно когда-нибудь, ты сможешь им сказать, но только не сейчас. Пока ты сам не будешь понимать о…

– О том, кто я? – закончил он резко. – Пока я не узнаю, что за проклятие превратило меня в такого урода?

– Ты не урод, Локи, и не проклят. Ты мой умный, талантливый, прекрасный мальчик, и мы пойдем по этому пути вместе. Я люблю тебя и буду рядом, милый, несмотря ни на что.

* * *

Верил ли он в ласковые слова матери или нет, после того дня Локи изменился. Его магия начала приобретать темный устрашающий оттенок. Он проводил меньше времени изучая магию с Фриггой и вместо этого занимался сам, скрываясь в темных углах библиотеки Асгарда или сбегая по ночам на черные рынки в поисках книг менее светлого содержания. Страшные иллюзии и изменяющие сознания чары стали его любимыми инструментами, а издевательства над дворцовыми слугами были настоящим удовольствием. Он совершенствовался в красноречии и, таким образом, стал мастером манипуляций и лести. Он был убедительным актёром и даже лучшим лжецом, обманывая даже своих родителей – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока его не ловили на этом, иногда и за много лет после этого.

Что касается семьи, то отношения Локи с Тором сильно изменились так же, как и со всеми остальными: он отстранился и выстроил защитную стену, за которой он мог прятать свои позорные кровотечения и женоподобные качества. Он с завистью наблюдал, как у его сверстников появлялись мускулы и прорастали усы, а сам он оставался худым и безволосым. Он, конечно, подрос, и голос его, в конце концов, стал более низкий, но всё равно оставался ровным и мягким, без типичной мужской грубости. Локи горько завидовал, когда увидел, каким нормальным и привлекательным становится его брат, как он вырастает в идеального Асгардского мужчину: мускулистый, бородатый, красивый, с легионами поклонниц и несколькими поклонниками. И, к своему ужасу, Локи обнаружил, что был среди их числа.

Сначала он не понимал этого: жар, который поднимался по шее и окрашивал лицо в бордовый, когда он и Тор были вместе, как замирало его сердце, пересыхало во рту, а ладони становились холодными и вспотевшими. Ещё хуже было то, как его чудовищное, отвратительно тело жаждало его, своего _собственного брата_ , между ног Локи, а он нещадно истекал влагой, пока ему не приходилось извиняться и отлучаться, чтобы сменить нижнее белье. Ему не хватало смелости рассказать матери об этих позорных реакциях тела, и он скорее бы умер, чем признал, что это случилось из-за Тора. Поэтому Локи справлялся с этим как мог, в одиночку в тишине. Он пытался изучать всё, что было написано о женской биологии и подслушивал разговоры девушек, которые шептались и хихикали друг с другом.

В конце концов, всё, к чему это привело, так к подтверждению того, каким он был воистину извращённым, отвратительным монстром.

Он решил, что лучшим решением будет просто избегать Тора любой ценой, но тот начал замечать усиливающуюся холодность Локи по отношению к нему, и чем больше Локи пытался скрываться от него, тем больше Тор искал.

– Что я сделал? – спрашивал он снова и снова, преследуя Локи по коридорам их дворца. – Я тебя как-то обидел? Если я несу ответственность за то, что сделал, если обидел тебя каким-либо образом, то прошу сказать мне об этом, чтобы я мог исправиться! Не оставляй меня страдать в неведении!

В первый – и последний – раз Локи, наконец, повернулся к нему со сверкающими от ярости глазами.

– Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что такое страдания? Ты даже не знаешь и значения этого слова!

– Тогда объясни сам! – Тор кричал. – Скажи мне, почему ты избегаешь моего присутствия! Куда ты уходишь, когда прячешься? Тебе больно, Локи? Это из-за меня? Я сделал что-то не так?

Локи попытался уйти дальше, но Тор хлопнул рукой по стене перед ним, блокируя путь. Он наклонился к нему с лицом полным боли.

– Раньше мы проводили вместе каждую минуту каждого дня, – отчаянно произнес он, – а теперь я даже не знаю тебя. Я вижу тебя лишь на обедах, и ты мне и слова не говоришь. Даже не смотришь на меня. Даже сейчас ты не смотришь мне в глаза. Локи, – он приподнял пальцами голову Локи за подбородок, пока чтобы они сошлись взглядами, – пожалуйста, что бы ты ни скрывал, что бы ни причиняло тебе такую боль, ты можешь мне сказать. Я не обещаю, что пойму всё, потому что ты и так умнее меня, но я обещаю, что постараюсь. Ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя.

Локи замер, прижавшись к стене, когда его отвратительное тело уже начало реагировать на их близость.

Рука Тора оставила подбородок Локи и скользнула на заднюю часть его шеи, что он так любил делать, когда разговаривал с девушками. Локи мгновенно парализовало.

– Ты так сильно изменился, – сказал Тор с улыбкой. – Твои волосы, поведения, магия, всё в тебе. Даже твой запах. Ой, нет, не смущайся, это не плохой запах. Он, вообще-то, очень даже приятный. Я вот воняю как дикий козел, но ты…

Он замолчал и стал поглаживать гладкую кожу шеи Локи большим пальцем. Его глаза потемнели, а улыбка исчезла.

– Такой сладкий запах, – пробормотал он, – похоже на лилию. Густой, влажный аромат, но из плоти, а не из травы. Ты сейчас им пахнешь. Он такой сильный и освежающий и… это ты.

Локи точно знал, что чувствовал Тор, и хоть эта мысль заставила все его внутренности дрожать от страха, горячее мокрое ощущение между ног продолжало разрастаться.

Тор наклонился ближе и вдохнул тепло, исходившее от шеи Локи.

– Я скучал по тебе, Локи. Мы были так близки раньше. Мы были неразлучны. Что произошло?

– Мы выросли, – сказал Локи хриплым шёпотом. Он чувствовал жар, исходящий от лица его брата, и знал, что они оба были возбуждены. – И разделяемся, как и должны. Так всегда бывает. Подобно тому, как волчата оставляют друг друга, чтобы создать собственные стаи.

– Но мы не волки, Локи. Мы - Асы*, – Тор наклонился ещё ближе, а голос его понизился до тихого шёпота. – Мы кровь. Мы родственники. Мы неразлучны. Я никогда не хочу расставаться с тобой, брат мой. Ты принадлежишь мне, а я тебе.

Локи положил руку на грудь Тора, намереваясь оттолкнуть его, но не сделал этого. Он не мог. Его тело нуждалось в нём, как и его разум, сердце, каждая клеточка желала прижаться к теплому, твердому телу Тора и почувствовать ту часть его, которая объединила бы их вместе как одно целое. Ему всего то надо было опустить руку и дотронуться до него, и Локи был уверен – абсолютно, полностью уверен – в том, что Тор бы взял его, прямо здесь и сейчас, в этом самом коридоре. Он размышлял, был ли Тор таким же большим, как он и думал, будет ли ему больно, когда он войдет, будет ли кровь, как бывает у девственных женщин. Он задавался вопросом, был ли Тор нежным любовником или грубым и жестким, как это будет, когда он прольет своё семя в него, примет ли это его тело и…

Этой унизительной мысли хватило Локи, чтобы вернуться в реальность, и, прежде чем обдумать свои действия, он вытащил небольшой кинжал из пояса и воткнул его Тору между рёбер.

Тор вскрикнул и отшатнулся, а Локи в ужасе убежал, его пульс бился в ушах, а сладкий запах его желания продолжал собираться между ног.

– Локи, подожди! – крикнул Тор, но Локи уже исчез, мчась через мрачный двор, взлетая по лестнице и убегая по коридору к своим покоям. Он ворвался в комнату и захлопнул двери тяжелыми защёлками без помощи рук. Он рванул к кровати, но вместо того, чтобы броситься на неё, он упал на колени и быстро залез под кровать, как он всегда делал в детстве.

Там, вдали от любопытных, вечно бдительных глаз, которые окружали все королевство, он лежал в темноте и плакал из-за себя, из-за того, что был таким отвратительным, невыносимым человеком. Из-за того, что он был проклят этим ненормальным телом. Из-за недостатка контроля над ним. Из-за того, что он позволил своей похоти разрушить отношения с братом, единственным человеком в мире, чьё мнение еще было важно ему. Он рыдал и давился своей печалью, продолжая всхлипывать с одними и теми же словами: _почему я, почему я, почему я…_

Но даже слёз было недостаточно, чтобы погасить пламя, разгоревшееся внутри, и когда он наконец выплакался, он стянул штаны до бёдер и дотронулся до себя, предаваясь фантазиями. Будучи в безопасности в своём маленьком мире под кроватью, он позволил себе думать о Торе. Он думал о том, как его брат лежит рядом с ним, обнимает его, ласкает, целует, занимается с ним любовью. Он представлял, как Тор погружается в эту пустоту между его ног и успокаивает боль, которая терзала внутри.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Локи видел Тора обнажённым, особенно до того, как они стали подростками, так что гладкий деревянный фаллос, который он наколдовал в руке, был неточный в размерах. Он стащил штаны немного ниже, пока не смог расставить ноги достаточно широко, и медленно ввёл его внутрь.

Он застонал – частично от облегчения, но в основном от стыда. Локи был таким влажным и готовым, что единственным сопротивлением на его пути была узость его лона, которое растягивалось вокруг импровизированного члена. Вскоре и эта проблема была устранена, когда он начал двигать рукой.

– Брат, – выдохнул он из-под кровати, ритмично двигая игрушкой взад-вперёд, вводя её всё глубже в себя. – Ах, Тор…

Его тело, наконец, приняло весь отполированный деревянный кол, покрывая его вязкой прозрачной жидкостью. Она попала на пальцы Локи, покрывая их мокрым теплом. Он прикусил губу, закрыл глаза и провел несколько медленных минут купаясь в исполнении своих испорченных желаний.

Было гораздо лучше надёжно прятаться в тени, где его уродливости могла быть спрятана от остального общества. Здесь никто не знал, насколько он болен. Никто не видел абсурдных картинок, проходящих через его мозг, каждая следующая более извращённая, чем предыдущая. Никто не слышал его удушливых всхлипов, когда он достиг кульминации в шестой и последний раз.

Нет, мир, если и смотрел, видел только растрепанного юношу, вылезшего из-под кровати, чьи щёки покраснели, а темные глаза блестели от угрызений совести.

* * *

  
В последующие годы, еще задолго до того как Золотое Царство увидит свой последний рассвет, Локи обнаружит, что у его циклов есть периодичность; в определенные дни, когда его магия была неустойчивой или вообще исчезала – обычно незадолго до кровотечений – и в другие, когда он был неудержимый, сияющий силой и энергией. Были дни, когда он любил Тора всем сердцем, и дни, когда один лишь взгляд на него заставлял Локи стиснуть зубы, когда Тор мог небрежно положить руку ему на плечо и уйти с вонзённым в него лезвием.

  
Это было больше, чем просто гормоны. Это был способ его тела напомнить ему, когда ему лучше зачать, но это было гораздо менее тревожным вопросом, чем изменения, который он заметил в физиологии Тора.

Его брат был удивительно, сверхъестественно могущественный.

Ещё до того, как он полностью понял, что такое размножение, плодородные силы Тора уже были замечены их родителями. Казалось, что жизнь сама появлялась на той земле, по которой он ходил; участки, которые были истощены с начала времен, становились зелеными и цветущими. Он мог очистить самую древнюю, застоявшуюся воду и сделать её пригодной для питья. Его прикосновение облегчало боль, отравления и травмы более эффективно, чем любое зелье. Слабые и осиротевшие животные, которых он приводил домой, быстро восстанавливали свои силы и становились здоровыми. Локи вспомнил, как подсматривал за встречами их родителей с несчастными бездетными парами. Он наблюдал из тени, как Фригга просила Тора возложить руки на пару и даровать им благословение плодотворности. Это благословение всегда исполнялось, если только многочисленные радостные послания, приходящие несколько недель позже, не были достаточными доказательствами.

И много лет спустя, братья стали двумя молодыми Асами, один из них скрывал страшную тайну, которая, по иронии судьбы, была областью знаний другого.

Локи провел много долгих одиноких часов по ночам, размышляя, не является ли Тор причиной его кровотечений, действительно ли он был стерилен при рождени, как некоторые другие химеры, о которых он читал, и не присутствие ли его брата заставляло его утробу зачинать. Если бы это было правдой, то Тор тоже нес бы ответственность за нездоровые кровосмесительные желания, которые овладели всем телом Локи, и если бы это было _так_ …

… тогда ничто из этого не было бы виной Локи. Это был Тор. Муки, унижения, боли, кровотечения, ужасное неполноценное тело, которое заставляло Локи хотеть проклясть родителей и умереть, было бы _виной Тора._

Когда Локи, наконец, узнал, кем был его отец, он почувствовал свободу. Теперь он не нес ответственности за всё плохое и негативное, что произошло в его жизни. Он мог винить во всём Тора.

И он так и делал.

Отчуждение ото всех его друзей детства и последующие одиночество и отчаяние, вина Тора. Его физическая неспособность стать сильнее и мужественнее, вина Тора. Его усиливающаяся ненависть по отношению к Одину и раскол между ним и его матерью, вина Тора. Его отчаянное стремление к равенству. Его спуск в жадность и безумие. Его падение в забвение. Его лихорадочные амбиции. Его провал как победителя и царя. Его подлость. Его заключение. Смерть его матери. Его ярость. Его последний обман. Любовь, которая была как глубоко похороненное сокровище в черной почве его сердца.

Во всём этом была вина Тора. Несомненно. Безвозвратно.

И спустя несколько сотен лет, когда величайший страх Локи, наконец, стал реальностью на борту космического корабля с изодранными останками Асгарда, в этом он тоже будет винить Тора.


	2. Сейчас

Локи вздыхает, лишь смутно слушая слова брата.

Тор продолжает вести беседу о текущей ситуации, рисуя дополнительные иллюстрации на окне в поле в зале заседаний толстым белым маркером. Пустой мрачный космос был идеальным фоном.

– И поскольку эта умирающая звезда лежит прям на нашем пути, мы должны сделать ещё одно изменение курса. Беннер многое знает об этом и предложил свой маршрут через _эту_ звёздную систему, – маркер скрипит по стеклу, когда Тор проводит линию от криво нарисованного космического корабля куда-то вправо, – где меньше космических препятствий. Хеймдалль посмотрел в будущее и подтвердил, что это было безопасным путём.

Хеймдалль, сидя за широким гладким столом для переговоров, слегка кивает головой. Локи ёрзает на своем стуле и продолжает вытаскивать листки бумаги с небольшой подставки перед собой, сворачивая каждый лист в разные фигуры. Для этой задачи никакая магия не нужна; его руки и так достаточно талантливы. Результаты его работы лежат на столе, свидетельствуя о полной незаинтересованности в обязательном еженедельном собрании. 

– К сожалению, это означает ещё более длительное путешествие, – продолжает Тор, – но сохранение Асгарда является нашим главным приоритетом. Корг провел тщательный осмотр наших запасов и сообщил, что их достаточно на еще несколько сезонов, а энергетические элементы…

С озорной улыбкой Локи берёт свою последнюю работу – очень фигурное изображение мужской анатомии – и тыкает им в волосы Валькирии, щелкая пальцами. Она дергается от удивления и начинает приглаживать свои локоны, пока Локи притворяется глубоко заинтересованным в том, что говорит Тор.

– … поэтому я не вижу причин рисковать безопасностью Асгарда, ведь мы так хорошо оснащены. 

Бумажные гениталии обнаружены и возвращены их ухмыляющемуся владельцу. 

– Беннер предложил увеличить скорость судна, чтобы сократить время, затрачиваемое на облёт звезды – Локи, оставь её в покое, или я пересажу тебя во главу стола – однако, мы будем вынуждены перенаправить энергию из вспомогательных источников, чтобы заряжать двигатели…

Валькирия одаривает Локи самодовольным взглядом. Он отвечает прищуриванием и неприличным жестом. Хеймдалль поворачивается на собственном месте и смотрит на них обоих своими строгими золотистыми глазами, пока они не успокаиваются. Напротив Хеймдаля сидит Брюс Беннер – мелкий, взволнованный и одетый в причудливую комбинацию сакаарианской и асгардской одежды – и пишет в блокноте, пока Корг сидит на полу, так как ему ещё не удалось найти достаточно крепкий стул, который мог бы его вместить, и дремлет. Мик посапывает у него на коленях.

Они совершенно разносторонняя компания – изгои и преступники, верные друзья и новые союзники – конечно, самая необычная свита, которая была у какого-либо короля в истории Асгарда, но каким-то образом, всё идет хорошо. Никто ещё не погиб в результате их плохого управления, поэтому они считают это удачным знаком и продолжают свой путь в неопределённое будущее. Текущее количество пассажиров, написанное на левой части окна крупным почерком, составляет 1995 человек. Последняя цифра была недавно изменена; один из пассажиров вчера родил близнецов, что было первой действительно хорошей новостью с самого начала их путешествия. Хеймдалль был очень рад сообщить эту новость.

Локи, напротив, не интересуется жизнью простых людей. Они скучны, заняты своими крошечными – если такие вообще есть – амбициями, довольны неинтересной, предсказуемой жизнью. Но Тор любит их так сильно, что Локи хранит свои пренебрежительные замечания по поводу их бессмысленного существованию в секрете.

После очередного получасового утомительного разговора, во время которого Валькирия дала положительный отчет о новой системе обороны корабля, а доктор Беннер с улыбкой доложил о добром здравии всех пассажиров, встреча подошла к концу и все стали расходиться. Локи первым поднимается со своего места, но на пути к двери его останавливает тяжелая рука Тора на плече.

– Останься. Нам нужно обсудить кое-что серьёзное. 

Прежде чем выйти из зала с преувеличенной беззаботностью, у Валькирии на лице появляется выражение, которое ясно говорит, " _уууу, у кого-то теперь проблемы_ ".

Когда они остаются одни, Тор нажимает кнопку на панели управления, которая закрывает дверь и активирует замок. Он поворачивается к Локи, у которого скрещены руки на груди, и улыбается уголком рта.

– Серьёзное, да? Дай угадаю. Я делаю недостаточно чтобы помочь нашим людям, не так ли?

– Я даже не уверен, что ты делаешь на корабле, Локи. Твои покои заброшены, ты редко обедаешь с нами, даже Хеймдалль не может увидеть, где ты находишься. Почему ты прячешься от нас?

Локи сжимает руки на груди и пожимает плечами.

– Я берегу свою частную жизнь. Ты из всех людей должен понимать это.

– Это не частная жизнь, Локи. Это бегство.

– Я предпочитаю термин «сидеть в стороне».

– Это опасно и глупо, – Тор делает шаг вперёд к нему с ноткой неподдельного беспокойства в голосе. – Если с тобой что-то случится и понадобится помощь, никто даже не узнает, где тебя искать. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы обыскать это судно?

– Шесть дней.

Брови Тора приподнимаются в удивлении.

– Или приблизительно сто часов, зависит от мотивации.

– Ты обыскал весь корабль?

– Конечно. Это было одним из первых, что я сделал после того, как мы покинули королевство, – Локи отходит к окну, и Тор следует за ним. – Ты ничего не знаешь о проникновении, брат? Изучить окружение, найти ресурсы, отыскать информацию. Тебе очень повезло, что у тебя в распоряжении мои таланты. Я незаменимый член экипажа. 

– Разумеется. В особенности, когда дело идет о прятках.

Локи разыгрывает непонимание.

– Прятках?

Тор закатывает глаза.

– Я не идиот, Локи. Я знаю, что он у тебя.

– Что у меня?

– Ты и сам знаешь.

– Я честно понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

– Локи…

– О, ты имеешь ввиду _ту штуку_ , – загадочно говорит Локи. – Нет, не могу сказать, что он у меня. В последний раз я видел её в хранилище, когда я взял корону Суртура. Полагаю, теперь он потерян. Вот бы я только подумал, чтобы забрать его, – он вздыхает и качает головой. – Конечно, мы могли бы использовать его сейчас, не так ли? Были бы в Мидгарде за считанные минуты, а не месяцы. 

– И привлекли бы внимание всех злых сил во вселенной, как только использовали бы это. 

Шутливая нить разговора исчезает, и между ними вырастает тишина. Они смотрят через широкое окно в бескрайнюю темноту, которая лежит между ними и местом назначения; небесное море, изобилующее монстрами и бесконечной опасностью, а крошечное судно везёт последних выживших их цивилизации. Через некоторое время Тор наконец говорит:

– Я не о Тессеракте, Локи. А о тебе. О твоём будущем. О нашем королевстве.

– _Твоём_ королевстве, – поправляет Локи. – Я лишь палка в колесе.

– Ты член моего двора. Ты мой советник, моя правая рука, направляющий судеб нашего народа. 

– Правда? Боже, боже. Кажется, я действительно недооценивал себя. Я должен незамедлительно переписать своё резюме. 

– Ну вот, опять шутишь. Для тебя это какая-то игра?

– Ты же знаешь, что нет.

– Тогда почему ты так к этому относишься?

– А почему нет? – Локи отходит и разводит руки. – Мы космические бомжи! Абсолютно беспомощные! Наш груз бесценен и незаменим, а мы совершенно уязвимы для нападения, и я возвращаюсь в царство, где люди возможно никогда не будут ради видеть меня. Еда ужасная, корабль переполнен, и я предпринял огромные меры, чтобы обеспечить тихий уголок для себя, где я мог бы сохранить здравомыслие и желание жить. И теперь я узнаю, что мы собираемся прибавить несколько месяцев к нашему и так невыносимо долгому путешествию, и _единственное_ , что может решить все наши проблемы, может так же стать и нашей гибелью, – он качает головой. – Если я не придумаю способ как посмеяться над все этим, то могу просто положить всему этому конец, а ты знаешь, как меня раздражает самоубийство. 

Тор молча смотрит на спину Локи несколько минут. Когда он наконец говорит снова, его голос тихий и нежный.

– Я понятия не имел, что это так сказалось на тебе.

Локи закатывает глаза – которые Тор видит только в отражении окна – и скрещивает руки. 

– Это влияет на меня не хуже, чем на всех остальных. Я просто по-другому справляюсь с несчастными обстоятельствами. 

Тор подходит и кладёт руки на плечи Локи, слегка сжимая.

– Мужайся, брат. Так будет не всегда.

– Я понимаю. Просто… пытаюсь найти способ пережить это время.

Тор тихо выдыхает и обнимает Локи за талию, крепко удерживая его. Локи, который обычно насмехается над проявлением заботы даже от тех, кого он любит, прижимается в объятия и смотрит на звёзды. 

– Совсем скоро мы сойдём с этого корабля, – бормочет Тор после краткой паузы, – и построим себе новый дом. Новый Асгард, во главе с тобой и мной, Локи. И по этой же причине он будет в тысячу раз лучше старого.

Слабая улыбка Локи превращает его рот в тонкий изгиб.

– Ты полон надежды, не так ли?

– Я осторожно оптимистичен. Мы достигли дна пропасти и выжили. Нам некуда идти, кроме как наверх. 

– Всегда может стать хуже, брат.

– Как и лучше.

Локи молчит.

Тор убирает длинные черные волосы Локи в сторону и медленно целует его в шею.

– Что бы ни лежало перед нами, мы преодолеем это вместе. Я здесь с тобой, Локи. Я люблю тебя.

Что-то маленькое и острое укололо сердце Локи. Он хмурится, пытаясь поместить эти знакомые слова на правильное место в долгих веках своей жизни. Образы размываются в его голове, когда он улетает далеко, всё дальше и дальше, пока он не становится подростком, стремящимся быть таким же хорошим, как брат, которому он завидует и которым восхищается, мальчиком с ужасным секретом, который никто не…

_Ты мой умный, талантливый, прекрасный мальчик, и мы пойдем по этому пути вместе. Я люблю тебя и буду рядом, милый, несмотря ни на что._

Мать.

Локи видит её. Улыбающуюся, красивую, излучающую материнскую заботу. Он чувствует её тонкие ласковые руки вокруг себя, слышит шорох парчовых юбок. Он пахнет её волосами, цветами и ароматными травами из сада и вспоминает, как она держала его голову на своей мягкой теплой груди и поглаживала ему волосы, успокаивая суету юности.

Только она этого не делала. Не всё это. Она сделала всё возможное, Локи сказал бы так, и, возможно, он отчасти виноват в расстоянии, которое выросло между ними, но правда оставалась таковой: слова, которые ему больше всего нужно было услышать от Фригги исходили не от неё, а от Тора. От его глупого, неуклюжего, великодушного брата, объекта его похоти и невольного автора всех его мучений. 

_Пожалуйста, что бы ты ни скрывал, что бы ни причиняло тебе такую боль, ты можешь мне сказать. Я не обещаю, что пойму всё, потому что ты и так умнее меня, но я обещаю, что постараюсь. Ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя._

Горячие слёзы появляются на глазах Локи, а в горле образовывается комок.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – выдавливает он из себя.

Тор внезапно выпрямляется и разворачивает Локи, встревоженный тем, что видит.

– О, Локи. Ты плачешь. Что я… Я сказал что-то не так? Я как-то сделал тебе больно?

Это звучало невыносимо знакомо.

Локи склоняет голову и вертит ею. 

– Нет. Нет, всё в порядке, – он шмыгает носом. – Я… Просто…

– Локи, – Тор приподнимает лицо Локи за подбородок, пока их глаза не встречаются, теплые, голубые с тёмно-зелёными. – Ты не должен страдать в тишине. Ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной. Пожалуйста, брат.

Локи моргает и внезапно перед ним появляется более молодой Тор, волосы которого едва доходят до плеч, а борода его тонкая и юношеская. Он едва ли ещё мужчина, но на лице его те же страдания, какие помнит Локи с того ужасного вечера в коридоре. Он отчаянно пытался похоронить это воспоминание, полное стыда и раскаяния, и удушающих чувств отвращения и желания. Он помнит боль в голосе Тора, который звал его, пока он убегал. Он помнит, как плакал под кроватью, как жалкий ребенок. Он помнит деревянный фаллос, которым пользовался для удовлетворения себя и его невыносимых пламенных фантазий, развлекаясь ими.

– Локи?

Мечты исчезают. Вернулся прежний Тор: заросший бородой, со стриженным волосами, которые постепенно отрастают, с повязкой на месте глаза. На его лбу и в уголках глаз начинают появляться морщинки. Теперь он старше и грубее, изранен опытом и ослаблен трудностями, но каким-то образом весь этот урон привлекал Локи больше, чем безупречный золотоволосый юноша, которым он был раньше. 

Локи открывает рот и вздыхает, чтобы сказать… он не знает, что именно. Всё, кроме правда, бьется о стены его сердца, взывая к освобождению. Тор в ожидании смотрит на него, возможно надеясь на ответ на все те вопросы, которые он задавал веками. Он не готов к тому, что вместо слов Локи скользит рукой по задней части его шее и притягивает к себе. Их губы встречаются в поцелуе, а Локи сильно прижимается к нему, не оставляя свободного места.

Тор обнимает Локи за талию и сжимает, другую руку спуская вниз и устраивая её на ягодице. Локи отвечает, втиснув в себя Тора, пытаясь разбудить его. Он прерывает поцелуй и бормочет: 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Брови Тора поднимаются.

– Что… _Сейчас?_

– Да, сейчас. Прямо здесь.

– Локи сейчас не время и не место, чтобы так глупо…

– Я не шучу в этот раз. Пожалуйста, брат, мне это нужно. – Локи кладет руку на грудь Тора и смотрит на него глазами, которым не сможет отказать даже бессердечный тиран. – Овуляция еще не кончилась, но я не могу больше ждать. Я хочу тебя. Мне нужно… нужно твоё заверение. Пожалуйста.

Это только частично ложь, но его игра настолько безупречна, что невозможно сказать, где правда, а где нет. Это всё равно влияет на Тора, как и предполагал Локи, оставляя его в состоянии где-то между обеспокоенным и возбуждённым. Первое, однако, оказывается сильнее обоих.

– Но сейчас небезопасное время для тебя, – бормочет он. – Ты можешь зачать, если мы…

– Я не просто чрево, Тор. Есть и другие части меня, способные на удовлетворение.

Пустой взгляд пробегает по лицу Тора.

– Ой. Да. Я…

– Забыл, я знаю, мужской разум ужасно ограничен, а теперь, ты собираешься уложить меня на этот стол, или я должен всё делать сам?

– Я бы посмотрел на это.

Одна половина рта Локи изгибается в улыбке.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз. Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты встал на колени.

Тор широко улыбается.

– Как скажет Его Высочество.

Он пристально следит за лицом Локи, медленно опускаясь на колени, всё еще выглядя таким же царственным, несмотря на своё скромное положение. Он берёт Локи за бёдра, сжимает их сквозь кожаные штаны и проводит под подолом Локи, подхватывая его под спину обеими руками. Локи пододвигается ближе, подталкивая бёдра вперёд. Тор понимает намёк и прижимает лицом к промежности Локи, ощущая его растущее возбуждение. Он открывает рот и выдыхает горячий воздух прямо в сторону разделяющего их материала и кладёт руку на выпуклость.

Локи проводит языком по зубам, наблюдая, как брат вдыхает его аромат. Он несколько секунд водит пальцами по волосам Тора, зная, насколько ему это нравится, прежде чем наклониться и расстегнуть штаны, чтобы дать себе больше свободы.

Тор не задерживается; он открывает рот и вбирает естество Локи.

Локи поднимает трепетные глаза к потолку. 

– О, да, – шепчет он, зарывая пальцы в волосы Тора. – Возьми меня, брат.

Он всё еще немного мягок, но после проведённой минуты мокром жарком рту Тора, эрекция вырастает, и Локи готов достичь идеальной кульминации.

Тор закрывает глаза и вкладывает каждую искру энергии в удовлетворение Локи, проводя языком по всей длине, дразня головку члена, посасывая и сжимая губы вокруг него, слегка касаясь зубами. Он ласкает яички Локи, проводя по морщинистой бархатной коже кончиками пальцев, слегка прихватывая у основания и потягивая вниз, а затем и вверх с посасыванием. 

Прошло совсем не много времени, пока Локи не покраснел, стал тяжело дышать с восхищением в глазах – что было удивительно, учитывая каким невозбуждённым он был сначала. За последние несколько месяцев Тор много раз удовлетворял его орально, но святые боги, такого ещё не было.

– Ты меня сдерживаешь, – шипит Локи, – подонок. 

Тор выпускает Локи с мычанием и пошлым причмокиванием.

– Стараюсь не показывать все свои таланты сразу. Я ведь должен держать тебя заинтересованным в себе.

Короткий смешок вырывается из горла Локи.

– Ты становишься обманщиком, брат.

– Я учился у профессионала.

Без предупреждения Тор хватается руками за пояс брюк Локи и стягивает их ниже. Он скрывает лицо между бёдер Локи и берёт в рок его мошонку. 

Глаза Локи открываются, а все мышцы в теле напрягаются.

– Ох. О боже, Тор, пожалуйста будь аккуратен, это очень… очень нежное мес… Ах, ах…

Его волнение начинает таять, когда Тор начинает осторожно ласкать его, нажимая и водя языком сначала по одной половинке, а потом и по второй, будто пробуя на мягкость. Всё это время его мокрый от слюны кулак сжимал член Локи, медленно надрачивая ему.

Рот Локи всё так же открыт в большом «О»; он закрывает глаза зарывается пальцами в золотисто-тёмные волосы. Горячие щеки Тора и его щетина задевают чувствительную кожу, а контраст температур и прикосновений только усиливают его удовольствие.

Когда бёдра Локи начинают подрагивать, Тор раздвигает их плечом, заставляя раскрыться. Локи бьется об окно, а Тор продолжает свою сладостную пытку. Рука и рот меняются местами с влажным звуком, и теперь он полностью заглатывает член Локи, носом касается мягких темных волос между ног. Одна рука, тем временем, ласкает яички Локи, а другая скользит между его бёдер.

Локи издаёт удивлённый стон, когда чувствует, как пальцы Тора дотрагиваются до влагалища и проскальзывают внутрь, а Локи распадается на кусочки. Его пальцы сжимают волосы Тора, практически выдирая их из головы. Его лицо замирает в безмолвном крике, и он задыхается, изливаясь в горло брата – один долгий толчок, а за ним ещё два коротких. Тор всё проглатывает; Локи чувствует, как мышцы горла сжимаются в процессе, а ощущение того, как влажное, узкое горло стягивает его сверхчувствительный орган, становится невыносимо всепоглощающим. Он слабо поскуливает, что заставляет Тора улыбнуться. 

– Хорошо? – спрашивает он, и его глаза сверкают, а губы поблескивают от влаги. 

Локи, который соскальзывает прямо к окну и смотрит на расплывчатый потолок, думает, что это был лучший минет в его жизни, - но не желая чересчур раздувать эго Тора, он говорит решительное « _очень_ », и этого, кажется, достаточно.

Тор встаёт со стоном и пожимает плечами, вытягивает ноги.

– Всё эти коленные позы сделали меня деревянным. 

Глаза Локи опускаются на крупный бугор в штанах Тора.

– Это действительно так. Полагаю, стоять на коленях тебе не идёт, брат. 

– Нет, – усмехается Тор, – но тебе это, безусловно, подходит. 

Он наклоняется за коротким поцелуем, но Локи прихватывает голову Тора обеими руками и притягивает его ближе к себе, проводя языком между губами, выискивая собственный привкус у него во рту. Тор пододвигается ближе и вжимается ботинками в ковёр, прижимаясь к обнажённому животу Локи.

– Всё еще хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя? – шепчет он.

– Конечно.

– _Можешь_ ли ты принять меня?

На лице Локи появляется широкая улыбка.

– С достаточно подготовкой, я приму всё, что угодно.

Довольный рык звучит в горле у Тора.

– Хмм. Мой брат, шлюха.

– Эй.

– Извини.

– Я нахожу это очень обидным.

– Я не хотел, прошу прощения, – говорит Тор, очнувшись.

– Вот и правильно. Я же _приёмный_.

Тор моргает, вздыхает и качает головой. Локи долго и довольно усмехается, прежде чем опустить руку и дотронуться до, спрятанной за кожаными штанами, эрекции. Он наблюдает, как глаза Тора темнеют, а усмешка исчезает с лица.

Тор кладет руки на окно по обе стороны от головы Локи, наклоняется вперёд и снова целует, удерживая его на месте бёдрами. Ловкие руки Локи быстро расстегивают брюки Тора. И освобождает его, длинного, покрасневшего и напряженного, а затем поглаживает тонкими холодными пальцами. Тор прерывает поцелуй тихим рыком и начинает стягивать оставшуюся одежду с Локи. Он помогает ему, даже умудряется откинуть один ботинок, но на плечах Локи остается расстегнутая рубашка, когда Тор приближается и подхватывает того за колени.

Он поднимается вместе с Локи, руки которого сразу взметаются к шее Тора и обнимают, чтобы не упасть. Тор разворачивается и несёт его к столу, опуская на его край. Локи издаёт неожиданное «ой!», когда его обнажённое тело касается холодной поверхности, но он быстро забывает об этом, когда Тор расталкивает его колени в стороны, и укладывает на спину.

Стол твёрдый, и Локи чувствует себя слишком раскрытыми в этой огромной пустой комнате, но такая атмосфера только возбуждает его. Его мягкий член начинает истекать смазкой, оставляя блестящие следы на нижней части живота. Тор наклоняется и прижимается ртом к коже; его горячий язык сильно щекочет, и Локи вынужден прикусить губу, чтобы не взвизгнуть.

Однако, желание засмеяться исчезает, когда действия Тора превращаются в глубокие, медленные, чувственные поцелуи. Он обхватывает бёдра Локи руками, сжимая и наклоняя голову ниже, посасывая нежную кожу чуть ниже пупка.

– Я люблю каждую часть тебя, – говорит он низким хриплым голосом, который похож на рычание какого-то огромного зверя. – Но сейчас, думаю, что это моя любимая часть, – он оставляет ещё один поцелуй, ближе к заветному месту Локи, а затем приподнимается с улыбкой.

Локи привстает на локтях и смотрит на свое тело, пока Тора продолжает ласкать его живот – самую нежную часть, именно там и находится матка – поцелуями. Это зрелище вызывает много волнения, беспокойства и разгорающейся страсти. Тем временем мужская половина тела Локи просыпается от удовольствия и начинает готовиться к своей части.

 _Нет_ , уверенно думает он. _Не сейчас. Перестань._

Указания незамедлительно возвращаются обратно. 

Локи закидывает голову, пока удовольствие продолжает расцветать между ног, а затем распространяется по животу, бедрам и груди. Он чувствует, как становится мокрым, а забытый орган истекает смазкой, требуя внимания.

Но не сегодня.

– Хватит, – произносит он. – Высоси меня, – и Тор сразу прекращает поцелуи, чтоб исполнить приказ.

Кажется, что это заглушает желание его тела. На минуту. Локи закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на своём члене, который стремительно увеличивается во рту у Тора. Да. Так лучше. _Этого_ он и хочет сейчас; эта желающая ребёнка пещера в животе может пойти к чёрту.

Не поднимая головы, Тор кладёт руки под колени Локи, раскрывая его ещё сильнее и заставляя его упереться ногами в стол. Он чувствует головокружение от того, как сильно он открыт, а воздух охлаждает его разгоряченные части тела. Он уже представляет, как пальцы Тора входят в него, растягивают сколькое…

Ох, да. Смазка. Им это пригодится.

Локи вытягивает руку и в ней появляется ярко-зелёная вспышка, в которой прослеживаются очертания маленькой бутылки, а затем она исчезает. Локи хмурится и сжимает руку, пытается снова. Пузырёк ненадолго появляется, мерцает, а затем опять пропадает. Он пробует снова. И снова.

Отвлеченный вспышками, Тор останавливается и поднимает голову.

– Всё хорошо?

– Да, – в голове Локи почти ощущается волнение. – Хм. У магии сегодня выходной. Просто дай мне минутку.

Он закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается, представляя предмет, как будто бы он был десятилетним новичком, а не магом с огромным опытом. Локи думает, что может это начинается его цикл. Это было бы облегчением; его цикл проходил волнительно коротко и без особых происшествия, – возможно из-за всего этого Сакаарского алкоголя, который он пил в последнее время – а кровь задерживалась уже на неделю. Если бы всё началось прямо сейчас, то он бы даже не разозлился, а успокоился. 

Но Тор, конечно же, ничего не знал об этом.

– Локи? Ты уверен, что ты…

– Тихо! Мне нужно сосредоточиться. 

– Извини.

– Тсс.

На лбу Локи появляется напряженные морщинки, как и на носу. На руке снова и снова пляшут зелёные искры, сразу же угасая, пока, наконец, Локи не сдается и рычит. Он опускается на стол, тяжело дышит и злобно глядит в потолок.

Тор робко спрашивает:

– Что ты хотел сделать?

– Ничего, просто, – короткий раздраженный вздох, – хотел создать пару предметов первой необходимости. В основном, масло. Не думаю, что оно у тебя есть, да?

– Нет. Но мы можем сымпровизировать. 

– Импровизация – это для людей, которые не умеют планировать.

– Мы справимся.

– И как именно? 

Тор отвечает, вводя два пальца во влагалище Локи. 

– Здесь довольно неплохой запас.

Локи привстает и даёт Тору легкую пощечину. Он берёт себя в руки и хватает Тора за воротник кулаком с белыми костяшками.

– Этого мы делать _не_ будем.

– Я знаю, – Тор вытаскивает пальцы и растирает смазку по своей угрожающей эрекции. Локи наблюдает, а ярость постепенно сходит с его лица.

– Если ты вставишь это в меня, то я тебя пырну, – у Локи перехватывает дыхание, когда уже три пальца вновь входят в него, – в-в твой оставшийся глаз. 

– О, я определенно вставлю тебе, Локи, – хитро говорит Тор, – только не сюда. 

Он продолжает поглаживать гладкие стенки Локи, пока большой палец старается нащупать заветную точку над складками. 

– Расслабься, – мягко бормочет он, потирая клитор Локи. – Со мной ты в безопасности. Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно, клянусь.

Веки Локи опускаются, пока пальцы Тора исследуют его внутри, а большое палец продолжает свои ласки.

– Я верю, – говорит он, чтобы сказать правду хоть раз. 

Тор с любовью смотрит на него, пока свободной рукой благодарно сжимает бедро Локи.

– Мне нужно всё, что ты можешь мне дать.

– Это зависит от твоих талантов, а не моих.

– Тогда, я постараюсь как можно лучше.

И, святые боги, он _действительно_ старается.

Тор наклоняется над ним и начинает целовать в шею, спускаясь по коже, его огромная рука зажата между их телами и медленно приближает Локи к кульминации. Смазка течёт по щели между ягодиц Локи и стекает на стол. Рука Тора неловко двигается во всём этом скользком беспорядке, и он потирает костяшками пальцев по влажным складкам, вызывая дрожь и стоны. Тор соединяет пальцы и погружает их в Локи как можно глубже. Издаваемые мокрые и причмокивающие звуки абсолютно неприличные. 

Но когда Тор прикусывает Локи за сосок, тот не выдерживает. 

– Аххх, Тор, _Тоооор_! – хнычет Локи, чьи бедра дрожат, а руки инстинктивно обвиваются вокруг шеи Тора, крепко прижимая его к груди. – Хочу! Хочу тебя. Внутри. Ахх, _блять_! 

Тор не ждёт, пока Локи придёт в себя. Судя по красноватому оттенку на его лице и отсутствию голубизны в глазах, он полностью готов к удовлетворению своих желаний. Он вытирает все соки Локи о себя, а затем находит сжатые мышцы, которые и были его целью. Он наносит скользкую жидкость вокруг дрожащей нетерпеливой дырки Локи, прежде чем вставить кончик пальца внутрь. 

Глаза Локи открываются, и его слегка спавшая эрекция снова начинает крепнуть.

– Ох, пожалуйста, медленно. Медленно. Я не… Это слишком…

– Я не сделаю тебе больно, я сдержусь. 

Тор проводит свободной рукой по истекающему влагалищу Локи, а затем сжимает его член, начиная поглаживать. Локи накрывает руку Тора своей и смотрит на него из полуприкрытых век.

– Я хотел этого, – запинается он, – с тех пор как был юным и всё еще верил, что ты мой брат.

– Я всё еще твой брат, Локи. Я всегда им буду.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Локи, из-за чего волоски сразу встали дыбом, а соски затвердели. 

С ними обоими что-то явно не то, думает он.

Тор вводит ещё один палец и начинает двигать ими в одном ритме с рукой на члене Локи. Он чувствует, как напряженные мышцы расслабляются, и входит чуть глубже, выискивая точку удовольствия внутри. Локи продолжается успокаиваться; этому способствуют слабые толчки. 

– Войди в меня, – тяжело дышит Локи. – Пожалуйста, просто… Просто войди.

– Может быть больно.

– Сначала всегда больно.

– Ты уверен?

– Тор, чёрт забери твой глаз, я тебя уб…

– Ладно, дай мне минутку. 

Тор дрожит, сходя с ума от возбуждения. Его эрекция продолжалась уже тридцать минут, и он начинал чувствовать себя перевозбуждённым. Он наносит ещё немного смазки Локи на себя, прежде чем приблизиться к нему. Тор осторожно вводит кончик и выискивает любые знаки боли на лице у Локи. Он замечает лишь слабые признаки дискомфорта, когда вся головка полностью погружается внутрь. Локи быстро сжимается вокруг него, и сразу расслабляется. Тор опускает руки на стол и наклоняется, медленно вталкиваясь вперёд. 

Замена смазки, кажется, удачная; он плавно скользит в теплое нутро Локи, растягивая его внутри и наполняя дюйм за дюймом. 

Локи закрывает глаза и опускается рукой себе между ног, дотрагиваясь до члена брата, пока тот входит в него. 

– Ох, Тор. Боже. Ты просто. Невероятно… огромный.

– Я постараюсь поосторожней.

– Не слишком осторожно. 

Тор улыбается и прижимает руку Локи к столу.

– Я буду так осторожен, как ты мне велишь, – чтобы это доказать, он входит почти до конца и снова выскальзывает, медленно, ровно и осторожно, настоящий джентельмен. 

Локи смеется, показывая белоснежные и острые зубы.

– Тогда я приказываю тебе перестать относиться ко мне как к нежному цветку, и _просто грубо вытрахать меня_.

– Этого желает принц?

Волна удовлетворения проходит по телу Локи, когда он слышит использование своего титула. Он смотрит Тору прямо в лицо и произносит это, даже не подумав:

– Да, Ваше Величество.

Тор улыбается, прежде чем отодвинуться и подхватить Локи за бёдра. Он притягивает его ближе к краю стола, пока ягодицы не начинают свисать со стола, а затем начинает входить в него. 

Локи закатывает глаза, когда член Тора вонзается в простату, а затем выскальзывает назад.

– О, да, – выдыхает он, – продолжай.

Челюсти Тора напрягаются, пока он двигается в жаре возбуждения Локи. Его спина трется о поверхность стола при каждом толчке, и Локи вынужден схватиться за его край, чтобы не соскользнуть. Для Тора это было идеальной позой, чтобы удобно стоять и двигаться, пока Локи ровно лежит на столе, его ноги согнуты в коленях и широко разведены в стороны для свободного проникновения. 

– Ещё, – требует он подрагивающим от толчков голосом. 

Тор усмехается и наклоняется вперёд, со шлепком вжимаясь в бедра Локи. 

Локи закрывает глаза, ощущая как Тор полностью наполняет его, толкаясь вперёд и назад, медленно растягивая снова и снова. Этот угол идеален. Каждый толчок задевает чувствительную точку Локи внутри, насыщая его опаляющей страстью. 

– Руки, – задыхаясь просит он. – Нужны твои руки!

Тор подчиняется, и Локи сразу прижимает ладони Тора к своей груди, закидывая голову и обвивая ноги вокруг талии Тора. 

– О, да, сожми. Сильнее… _Ай, не так сильно_! Да, вот так, да… 

Тор улыбается и поглаживает чувствительную кожу брата, сжимая соски пальцами, не прекращая двигаться. 

– Я думаю, что мы созданы друг для друга, Локи, – говорит он. – Ты для меня, а я для тебя. Мы принадлежим друг другу.

– Да, – стонет Локи, не особо и вслушиваясь. 

Он слишком занят, сосредотачиваясь на восхитительных ощущениях, пронзающих его тело. 

Тор отодвигается, чтобы полюбоваться видом: его брат, лежащий на столе перед ним, темно-розовые складки влагалища всё еще истекали достаточным количеством жидкости, чтобы смазывать его член, пока он входит в него. Член Локи, покрасневший и поблескивающий, а дырочка Локи широко растянута вокруг Тора, жадно сжимая его. Тор опускает руку и обхватывает его эрекцию пальцами, надрачивая в такт своим толчкам. Он сжимает его, грубо двигая рукой, задевая яички Локи с каждым движением бедер. Локи отчаянно смотрит и издает тихие стоны каждый раз, когда Тор врезается в него. 

Вид такого исступлённого Локи радует Тора. Он нежно спрашивает Локи:

– Я могу сделать что-нибудь ещё? 

– Ах, да, _да_! – Локи вскрикивает, пока Тор уже пять минут задевает его простату, наконец доставив его до вершины. 

Он сгибается и скулит, кончая, вжимаясь пятками ему в бёдра и прижимаясь к брату как можно сильнее.

Это прямой сигнал для Тора. Он жестко вжимается в пульсирующую дырку Локи, посылающую волны наслаждения при каждом толчке. Его яички напрягаются и уплотняются, готовясь к кульминации.

– Ах, Локи, – гортанно стонет он. 

Накопившееся напряжение взрывается, и он хватает Локи за бёдра, вбивается один раз, два, а затем замирает, вжавшись так глубоко, как можно.

– О боже, Тор, _брат_ , да! – кричит Локи.

Он чувствует, как Тор пульсирует в нём, наполняет, член Локи дергается в последний раз, добавляя несколько капель к уже поблескивающим линиям на животе.

Как только он закончил переводить дыхание, Локи произнес:

– Блять. 

– Да, согласен, – усмехается Тор, все ещё тяжело дыша. 

– Теперь несколько недель плохо будет. 

– Возможно, когда твой цикл закончится, мы сможем… – Тор замолкает и поигрывает бровями. 

– Советую воздержаться от близости, брат, только если тебе не нравятся кровавые ванны. 

Тор сразу замирает

– Но я думал… Погоди, объясни опять, _как_ там твой цикл работает?

Локи со вздохом усаживается и делает неопределенный жест рукой. Тор сразу всё понимает и осторожно выскальзывает. Локи снова выдыхает, на этот раз с облегчением, и откидывает волосы с лица. 

– Я истекаю кровью почти три недели. Это начало моего цикла. 

Тор приоткрывает рот. Он выглядит одновременно шокированным и напуганным.

– Ауч. 

– Именно. Потому я могу наслаждаться сорока днями спокойствия перед самым пиком. Это когда я наиболее… – его лицо напрягается от неловкости. 

– Когда ты можешь забеременеть, – заканчивает Тор, радуясь, что Локи открылся ему. 

– Да, это, – бормочет Локи. Он соскальзывает со стола и начинает подбирать одежду. Тор помогает ему, даже не удосужившись одеть себя. 

– Эта овуляция длится обычно две недели, – продолжает Локи, старательно игнорируя мокрое ощущение вытекающей спермы между бёдер. – И после этого у меня есть еще сорок дней, или около того, прежде чем порочный круг начнется заново. 

Тор протягивает Локи его левый ботинок.

– И это происходит три раза в год.

– Да. 

– Значит один цикл – это около четырех месяцев.

– Вроде того, да.

Тор легко усмехается. Это полностью сбивает с толку Локи. 

– Это так круто, – говорит он, используя Мидгардский лексикон, который успел насобирать за последние несколько лет. – Твоё тело и вообще всё. Это так сложно, загадочно и удивительно. Это чудо, правда. Ты чудо природы, Локи. 

Локи пялится на Тора так, будто у него только что выросли рога. Он не знает смеяться ему или благодарить, потому что, честно говоря, это самое доброе, что ему когда-либо говорили. Его главный инстинкт говорит ответить саркастично, тонко прикрывая оскорбление, и Локи уже открывает рот, чтобы так и сделать, но не может сформировать слов. Он просто не может. Не может сказать такого Тору, стоящему перед ним, поддерживающему, любящему, счастливому. Он искренне поражен необычной анатомией Локи – тем, что он всю свою жизнь проклинал, скрывал и использовал для свой выгоды. Как он мог украсть у Тора радость, которую сам никогда не испытывал? 

Решив, что лучше просто проигнорировать комментарий, Локи прислоняется к столу и выворачивает рубашку. Тор подходит и горячо целует его в плечо, пока оно ещё не скрыто под одеждой. 

– Ты выглядишь уставшим, – замечает он. – Можешь принять ванну в моих покоях, если хочешь. Она там такая же большая, как тебе обычно нравится. 

Локи слабо улыбается.

– Тогда, полагаю, ты захочешь присоединиться ко мне.

– Разумеется. 

– И тогда ты снова возбудишься, и в итоге я окажусь с твоим членом в заднице, и никто из нас не отмоется. 

– Именно. Видишь, это отличный план.

– Что ж, как бы здорово это не звучало, – а для Локи это звучало очень здорово, особенно часть про ванну, – боюсь, я вынужден отказаться. 

– Почему? Ты опаздываешь на важную встречу? Может быть, тебя девушка ждёт? – шутит Тор. 

– Да, потому что секса с королем Асгарда и богом грома мне недостаточно, – Локи фыркает с хорошим настроением. – Нет, у меня просто есть личные дела. Нужно обдумать заговоры, злобные планы. Время для себя. Ты поймешь, я уверен. 

Тор задумчиво вздыхает и качает головой.

– Не думаю, что когда-либо тебя понимал, Локи. Ты странный и иногда меня волнуешь. 

– Только иногда? Боже мой. Нужно лучше стараться. 

Тор смеется и притягивает Локи себе, целуя его в макушку.

– Иди. Делай, что хочешь, ты ведь не мой раб. Только пообещай, что присоединишься к нам за ужином вечером. 

У Локи сразу болезненный вид.

– Ох, Локи, пожалуйста. Уже прошло несколько недель. 

– Ладно, хорошо. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю Сакааарские фрикадельки. 

– Не так сильно, как бросать их в Валькирию. 

На лице Локи вспыхивает ухмылка, практически напоминая смех. Он кусает губу и качает головой.

– О, брат, – бормочет он.

Тор протягивает руку и помогает Локи застегнуть рубашку. Его веселье превращается в нечто более серьезное. 

– Знаешь, они о тебе спрашивают. Наши друзья. 

– Твои друзья.

– _Наши_ друзья. И наши люди. Не проходит и дня, чтобы кто-то не упомянул твоё имя при мне.

– Правда? Что они говорят обо мне?

– Они спрашивают, где ты, почему не со мной. Им нравится видеть нас вместе. Я думаю, что это напоминает им о лучших временах. Ты понимаешь. Братья, принцы. Снова воссоединившиеся, ведущие их вперёд после всех этих лет неопределенности, – Тор заправляет прядь волос Локи ему за ухо. – Когда они видят нас рядом, это дает им надежду. Они видят, как мы ладим, работаем вместе и помогаем друг другу, и они успокаиваются. Во многом они похожи на наших детей… 

Локи предупреждающе поднимает палец.

– Нет. Не так. Они взрослые и должны быть в состоянии… 

– _Некоторые_ из них – дети. 

– Мне всё равно. Это не моя работа делать их довольными, как и не твоя. Твоя единственная обязанность – управлять ими. Ты их король, и это то, что делают короли. Управляют людьми и поддерживают порядок.

– Ах, Локи, – Тор снова качает головой, но больше ничего не говорит. Хотя Локи даже надеется, что скажет. Он ожидает неизбежного «тебе ещё многому предстоит научиться» или «трон погубит тебя», или других унизительных фраз Тора, чтобы напомнить ему как он поступает, но, похоже, в этом его оружии не было патронов уже последние пару лет. Вместо того, чтобы читать ему лекции, Тор подносит руку Локи к губам и целует, задевая бородой нежную, тёплую кожу. Он смотрит на него заботливо, с любовью. 

– Дай им шанс. Когда ты увидишь, как сильно они тебя любят, ты также найдешь эту любовь в своем сердце.

* * *

  
Слова Тора всё еще отдаются эхом в голове Локи, когда он возвращается к себе в комнату. Не в такую большую, красиво обставленную мебелью в том же коридоре, что и комната Тора, а в ту, что расположена глубоко в недрах корабля и достигаема лишь через сложный лабиринт служебных лестниц. Это не идеально, зато личное, и этого и хотел Локи.

Он немного встревожен, что иллюзия голой стены, созданная перед дверью, исчезла, но чего он ещё мог ожидать, раз уж его силы столь нестабильны? В конце концов, это всего лишь дополнительная мера предосторожности, в которой нет необходимости. Ни у кого не было причин блуждать в этой части корабля. Здесь он в безопасности. 

Локи открывает дверь и входит в механическое хранилище, которое он сделал своим. Автоматически зажигается свет, освещая стены, полностью увитые трубами и электрическими проводами, словно каким-то индустриальным плющом. Несколько предметов мебели были лишь утилитарными; огромная катушка с проволокой служит импровизированным столом, а единственным стулом был неоткрытый ящик с медикаментами. 

Его личные вещи аккуратно расставлены на полках и спрятаны в ящики – комплект одежды, который он носил на Сакааре, несколько запасных рубашек и нижнего белья, его любимые тапочки, тайник с украденным алкоголем, крошечные пузырьки с маслами, бальзамами и парфюмами, его набор для ухода за собой, небольшое количество драгоценных камней и золота, если понадобится, различные пакетики замороженных сухих фруктов, небольшой набор уже готовых к употреблению блюд, которые не полностью вызывают отвращение, и пара плотно закрытых коробок, которые вероятно содержали украденные сокровища. Одна стена полностью посвящена обороне: его золотой шлем с длинными изогнутыми рогами, несколько доспехов, коллекция кинжалов, несколько метательных ножей, пара коротких мечей, прекрасный набор дротиков, сделанных из ядовитых и неразрушимых зелёных кристаллов, и всё это могло оказаться в его руках в любой момент, независимо от его местоположения.

Когда работала его магия. 

Локи снимает длинную зелёную накидку и вешает на ближайший грузовой крюк, а затем выбирает бутылку алкоголя с полки. Он подходит к столу, наливает немного пурпурной жидкости в маленький стакан и делает глоток. Он морщится, как только жидкость попадает на язык, но всё же глотает. Он смотрит в бутылку, ожидая увидеть какое-нибудь мёртвое насекомое на дне. Ничего. Всё еще морщась, он выливает содержимое обратно в бутылку и затыкает пробкой. 

Было странно, что алкоголь испортился так быстро. Ещё на прошлой неделе он был хорошим.

Он сгибает руки, изучая и поворачивая ими. Локи пытается убрать заклинание, которое даёт ему его обычную внешность – заклинание, которое он придумал не сам, и которое так глубоко укоренилось в нём, что ему приходится использовать магию, чтобы вернуть свой естественный вид – но ему удается добиться лишь посиневших кончиков пальцев. Они вновь розовеют, и он разочарованно усмехается.

Вероятно, завтра он проснется весь в крови, и тогда всё это обострение, наконец, будет иметь смысл. Обычно так и бывает. К тому же, он в последнее время был уставшим. Унылым, отстранённым. Даже Тор, похоже, заметил это. Конечно, в эти дни Тор стал замечать многое.

Локи садится на коробку с медикаментами (ай, в следующий раз нужно поосторожнее) и снимает ботинки – поглаживает растёртые ноги – и откладывает их с большей осторожностью и вниманием, чем обычно бывает. 

_Знаешь, они о тебе спрашивают. Наши друзья. И наши люди._

Похоже, Тор был твёрдо намерен сделать Локи частью будущего Асгарда. Локи не уверен, что думает по этому поводу. Возможно, ему пора отказаться от своего свободного, самоуничтожительного образа жизни и снова стать уважаемым, содействующим членом общества, вероятно применяя все те навыки, которые, как утверждала его мать, он имел. Когда-нибудь ты станешь замечательным королём, Локи. 

_Может вместо этого я стану королевой._  
  
Лицо Локи инстинктивно дергается от дискомфорта. 

Тор, вероятно, счёл бы эту договорённость очень приятной. То, как он говорит о будущем и месте Локи рядом с ним, было правда лишь вопросом времени, прежде чем он… 

Локи быстро встряхивает головой, будто бы этот жест мог действительно выгнать мысль из его головы. Он не хочет думать об этом сейчас. Он устал, всё тело болит и ему бы хотелось послушать что-то помимо радужных планов Тора насчет будущего Асгарда и скучного гула корабля. Он тянется за маленькой золотой коробкой в центре стола и несколькими хитрыми движениями пальца, открывает запертую крышку. 

Появляется анимированная голограмма Грандмастера, щебеча запрограмированное приветствие.

 _– Здравствуй! Сегодня твой счастливый день – я принимаю запросы! Что бы ты хотел услышать?_

– Что-то, под что я могу уснуть, – прямо говорит Локи. 

_– Органическое или синтетическое?_

– Без разницы. 

_– У меня есть именно то, что надо._

Компьютеризированный женский голос произносит:

_– Плэйлист в очереди: Lullify*. Наслаждайся._

Тихая мелодия наполняет комнаты, и хотя ноты и последовательность аккордов чужды ушам Локи, его это успокаивает. Голограмма переливается и отображает название музыки в оттенках синего и фиолетового. 

Грандмастер может быть и был тираном, развратником и совершенно невменяемым, но это было одним из самых прекрасных, самых чутких подарков, которые Локи когда-либо получал от кого-либо, несмотря на всё здравомыслие. Он не большой поклонник музыки – он совершенно ясно давал это понять каждый раз, когда Грандмастер пытался уговорить его посетить одну из своих танцевальных вечеринок, – но эта блестящая Сакаарская шкатулка, наполненная 180 000 часами музыки со всей вселенной была его попыткой изменить это. 

– Открой свой разум, сладкий, – сказал ему Грандмастер, отдавая неожиданный подарок в руки Локи. – Не бойся пробовать что-то новое. Кроме того, – он ухмыльнулся глазами, – не бойся _любить_ что-то новое. 

Локи немного улыбается воспоминанию. Какой странный человек. Интересно, увидит ли он его снова? 

Оставив музыкальную шкатулку на столе, Локи встает и подходит к небольшому душу, спрятанному в одном углу комнаты. Он снимает оставшуюся одежду и аккуратно сворачивает её, откладывая в сторону. Он включает воду с помощью цепи и начинает смывать пот, сперму и другие телесные жидкость с его кожи. Вода не нагревается, но немного временной прохлады никогда не беспокоило Локи.

Музыка тихо звучит, пока он моется, и к тому времени, когда он отключает воду и укутывается в полотенце яркого цвета, он не хочет ничего больше, чем упасть в кровать и проспать несколько часов. Он в последний раз отжимает волосы, проводит по ним рукой, затем босиком идёт по холодному полу к металлической подъёмной двери. Он наклоняется и поднимает её, открывая маленький гараж, в котором раньше хранились огромные батареи, инструменты, оборудование для технического обслуживания и другие механические приспособления для работы корабля. Теперь же в пустой комнате лежало несколько поролоновых матрасов и поразительное количество покрывал, подушек, пуховых одеял и всех самых мягких вещей, которые Локи смог собрать. Это его кровать. Спрятанное маленькое гнездо, где он проводит свои самые уязвимые часы. 

Локи заползает в уютное, сладко пахнущее убежище и начинает перекладывать подушки и одеяла, пока не почувствует себя комфортно. Он сбрасывает полотенце и прячется в одеяла, обнимая себя руками и положив голову на ярко-синюю подушку. 

Он осматривает комнату полузакрытыми глазами и фантазирует о своём будущем, месте без забот, волнений и последствий, где он никому ничем не обязан и где жизнь идёт так, как хочет этого он. Одна мелодия сменяется другой непрерывным потоком успокаивающей, тихой музыки. 

Он закрывает глаза и медленно уплывает во сне, теплый, обнажённый и довольный, изолированный от сурового внешнего мира множественными толстыми, мягкими, защитными покрывалами. 

Прямо, как и крохотная трёхмесячная жизнь, спящая внутри него. 


End file.
